


The gray of our souls

by misslunette



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutation, Psychological Torture, Sister Complex, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslunette/pseuds/misslunette
Summary: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles after successfully defeating Shredder, find themselves being friends with Big Mama's assistant during one of their adventures "for fun" they will learn that their new friend is hiding many dark secrets that directly concern them"English translation of a French fanfiction "
Relationships: April O'Neil/Sunita (TMNT), Baron Draxum/Splinter (TMNT), Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT), Donatello (TMNT)/Original Character(s), Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The gray of our souls

** the grey of our souls   
  
** **here is the rmnt 2018 version of my Eve project,  
  
** **we will of course have spoilers for those who have not seen the end series but also some divergences of the canon  
  
** **alas I could not see the last episodes the destiny of the Ninja Turtles because I do not own nickelodeon at that time and better tell you that the streaming will be a bit complicated  
  
** **but I got spoiled anyway and I was able to get some info on the internet I will try to be as accurate as possible and I will give you information  
  
** **for my Eve project the information is all down  
  
** **on this I leave you and good reading to all**

* * *

all this it started as a banal almost childish treasure hunt finally almost so childish that perhaps when looking for a mystical artifact in maze filled with deadly trap

**  
**Yeah said how it just sounds silly **  
  
**but understand the one little bit **  
  
**Mutant teenage ninja turtles who spent the last six months fighting crimes and keeping New York peaceful **  
  
**so that in the end it’s been two months since Shredder’s been defeated, a Big Mama who keeps quiet, Baron Draxum on their side even the purple dragons have calmed down lately , even in itself the city of New York on the surface the crimes have become rare in recent times **  
  
**peace reigned supreme with boredom as queen **  
  
**teenagers might even say that he would soon die of boredom, of course was pleasant beginning to finally have peace and rest from their wounds, and then finish the tasks that had left aside a little too long **  
  
**Donnie finally could make all the alpha versions of his prototype speech as well as make the final model, he was even able to make three updates in a very short time after a while he even resulted in some inventions that he had to leave car can he see ridiculous, **  
  
**at the time he ended up offering the cheese fountain to his father who realized he had nothing more to do. **  
  
**Mikey can finally resume his drafts for his future works of art, without forgetting that they are in a new landmark where all the walls were still blank of these graffiti, so he was forced to say put an end and once his ultimate masterpiece finished, worthy of the true Michel-Angel, he gets bored very fast and firm **  
  
**even cooking shows seem to be bland and boring **  
  
**Raph though it’s not as manual as it is brothers, he could fully appreciate it it’s time to relax knitting and sewing while he watches this wrestling show ****

Yes surprisingly the most physical one in the family it took weeks before Raph actually felt bored, Maybe it was because he had spent those few months of action stressing out for the safety of his brothers of course they were felt enlarged and now he could finally bequeath the leadership role to Leo, so he could finally be zen ...

**  
**finally also zen who could once it was realized that he had made enough clothes for the next 20 years of his whole family ... **  
  
**Leo was the one who had the most difficulty believing in peace, especially because his father was awarded official leader and he took his new role to heart **  
  
**He started on his side to establish strategies in case of attack of course while playing from time to time the cool and rebellious teenager of the family. **  
  
**so yes for many nights he goes alone to the surface to spot the places that according to him would deserve, before realizing that no one just the calm invaded him as soon as Leo had finally become fully aware that peace was finally back, he is the one who gets bored the most because he would have liked to prove himself as a leader a little longer **  
  
**"seriously I’m not even 15 and I’m already going to be retired" **  
  
**so yes now you must understand why they accepted something stupid **  
  
**I think now you’re ready. I can finally totally tell you how it all really started ****

* * *

a long sigh is heard and nobody could know who it came from or to be more exact nobody wanted to know because nobody wanted to see how much others are as you

**  
**despite everyone was well aware in the state of lethargy that the whole family is found **  
  
**a Mikey lying in the big pouf of the living room to start counting the cracks that lie on the wall next to him (he already has 246); Leo sitting in the sofa that rereads for the hundredth time the same comic book he did not even look at the squares and move the pages anymore by default **  
  
**And then there was Raph totally dropping him lengthening it right in the middle of the landmark looked at the ceiling and doing apnea contests against himself (he lost three times and beat his record twice). **  
  
**the only people who were missing were obviously April she still had to look for a new job, and their sprinter father who was napping and Donnie who was in his lab doing I don’t know what or at least trying **  
  
**"My dear brothers, I have heard you and I bring you your salvation!" **  
  
**I mean, that was before the genius of the family made its dramatic entrance and I might as well tell you that the famous brothers looked at him with eyes of total incomprehension **  
  
**we wonder if the soft-shell turtle had not gone crazy for the month even more what it was before ... **  
  
**Mikey who was closer to Donnie can see that his brother was holding a sheet of paper with full of strange symbol drawing **  
  
**\- wow this illustration is really beautiful **  
  
**\- it’s not just illustrations, it’s much more than that! **  
  
**\- Brother stops dragging the suspense on and let’s just say what it is,” says Leo, snapped up **  
  
**\- I recovered this several months ago from the black market of the hidden city, on that day strangely everyone needed it is the wanted her leaves there, not to mention that she had a small fortune fortunately I was able to make compromises with the seller **  
  
**\- What do you mean by that? Raph asked worried, what does his scientific brother still have to do behind their backs **  
  
**\- sorry Raph but a businessman must keep his secrets **  
  
**\- Don’t listen, I’m sure he’s getting ripped off and had to pay full price, Leo couldn’t help but make a teasing smile **  
  
**Raph shrugged the perplexed shoulders of the situation, especially at the murderous look that throwing gave to his twin **  
  
**\- Anyway, as I was saying after I was able to recover his leaves and finally having a lot of time to lose, I was able to understand what really meant, in fact it is a coded message and I must admit that I am pleasantly surprised I did not think that the Yokai were capable of making complex messages with such sharp puzzles, even if it all started with a simple code Caesar a key 8. And- **  
  
**\- Merciful Donnie we don’t need the details just speak to us in English ****

yes it’s true, what I mean by that is that I know what it basically means

**  
**"you adventurer who suffered unbearable despair is who has already postponed time of victory and trial of judgment, you who want to overcome even greater challenges, come to pick your Grail is postponed the price of yin and yang can only associate with the gate of our ancestors and the city, come to get your due, but take care if you are white as snow, the blackest of you to hesitate not to sow trouble, but if you are with shades of gray you will be the most advantaged, in this pilgrimage at the time when the day and sun and the highest in the sky " **  
  
**-... **  
  
**-... **  
  
**-... **  
  
**-... what? I expect reactions **  
  
**The three less intelligent brothers no pu that look at each other enter them, trying to understand and agree who should tell their intellectual brother to speak to them in a language that they understand without offending him **  
  
**\- uh ... Donnie, we asked you to speak in English in a tirade from one of your poetry pieces, and I told you that Leo was the only one who didn’t hesitate a little abruptly his brother? **  
  
**finally to this observation Donnie lost his joyful face and full of pretension come down to an acid grimace while arming between his teeth "good agreement it serves for whatever I make so much effort" and ends up adding **  
  
**\- for the idiots who have not understood basically at the gates of the city of the hidden city in the evening or the day is the longest of the year, and come up to the challenge to recover the key of the yin-yang millionaire **  
  
**"Oh well, you see when you want! But what is the key to the yin-yang millionaire?" **  
  
**"Raph, seriously, you’re going to tell me you didn’t hear it? The whole hidden city talks about it all the time!" **  
  
**Raph look at it their official leader in the white of the eyes how a deer in full light before turning his gaze to Mikey who does not seem can understand also, he ends up whispering to her **  
  
**"Mikey, do you think it’s a twins thing?" **  
  
**-... No idea **  
  
**-... **  
  
**\--Agr Leo explains to me I’m fed up! **  
  
**the genius after saying this frustrated sits on the couch while taking out his phone with a really disillusioned face **  
  
**Leo nevertheless threw a sympathetic face at him before returning to his two ignorant brothers ****

\- Well, as I was saying, this is a very well-known legend in the hidden city, the yokai explain that this famous key would give access to a door that would lead to a treasure capable of fulfilling any wish for hundreds and hundreds of years thousands of yokai veule retrieve this key to lead him to this famous treasure

**  
**the brothers no more than nod their heads at the explanation of the chief finally one who explained them with simple words **  
  
**"Wow, I didn’t think the Yokai had legends like this one, it’s weird that I didn’t hear about it, there’d be a lot to write about **  
  
**\- seriously!? Mikey at Run of the Mill Pizza yesterday Senor huso after he served us the pizza he said he would love to have this famous treasure to expand his restaurant! **  
  
**\- Well? I guess I was too busy eating pizza **  
  
**\- and you Raph when you bought this dinosaur plush the seller said it was this kind of creature he wanted to find in the treasure **  
  
**\- ho ... **  
  
**\- no but guys it’s not possible even April knows that **  
  
**\- uh ... not on purpose? **  
  
**Leo begins to feel the same weariness as his twin **  
  
**\- Stop sighing, otherwise you’re sure it’s not a fake means it can be a scam, it’s too good to be true especially now **  
  
**"Let’s see, Leo, do you really think you’ll show up without checking?" Besides, if you had left me I would have said that there’s a "mystical" signature that proves that it’s from the original owner of the Treasury he had to decide after his death to send clues to those who are struggling **  
  
**\- I see **  
  
**\- and what time is it exactly? Asks Mikey, curious **  
  
**\- seen today we are the longest day of the year I would say when the sun goes down it is at 23:43 ... **  
  
**everyone freezes to this observation before turning very slowly towards the clock of the salon which indicates 23 h 30 **  
  
**\- HO PUTIN ONT SE GROUILLE! **  
  
**no one really knows who threw that wise phrase because everyone was too busy heading out of their den ... ****

* * *

after a thong that would make Usain Bolt pale of envy he manages to miraculously attend the harbor of the hidden city with even 2 minutes of advance

**  
**but honestly the Ninja Turtles rated not really thinking about exploiting who had just done but rather trying to catch their breath while their lungs were on fire **  
  
**\- ha ... ha ... I have - ha ha so thirsty! **  
  
**\- hold **  
  
**\- thank you April ... **  
  
**Raph takes the bottle that April handed him almost empty and with his long sips before realizing ... **  
  
**\- AVRIL!? **  
  
**\- Hello boys **  
  
**\- but how come you’re here? Asks Mikey stunned to see their best friend here **  
  
**\- It seems obvious I am here to recover the key to the millenary yin-yang **  
  
**\- no, but I mean how did you manage to be there **  
  
**\- Leo, you should know that I want to become a journalist, I have to start practicing and knowing the crunchy news and then it seems so exciting I was sure that you will come too **  
  
**\- only thanks to me, says Donnie too bad it didn’t have the expected effect since they rely on his lumber to stay standing **  
  
**finally recovered from their emotions the turtles could see that actually she was far from alone, around to find a hundred people as well as yo-kai humans **  
  
**\- and purple I don’t think you should be congratulating yourself for another 2 minutes and you would never have come here, the turtles turned to see that April was accompanied by Cassandra Jones **  
  
**"Huh? But what are you doing?" **  
  
**\- what do you think I am here for the key and also for treasure must have who pays his rent, with this city where we pay 1000 € for pizza ... **  
  
**Mikey the most blocked from the observer since the last time he had seen and it was required on their side, She had changed a little of course she kept her head in a bad mood but she no longer watched wearing the uniform of the football clans and she had opted for grey jeans a t-black shirt with skull and a khaki green jacket and it is not sure but it seems that in his hand there is a mask of ... hockey? **  
  
**\- You can stop me, please **  
  
**\- Casey calm down, now all the turtles watching the perplexed duo since when are these two getting along so well? **  
  
**\- Get out of my way! **  
  
**Donnie was growing pretty hard **  
  
**\- but it goes through YOU! ****

in front of him is told the scrap-metal mantle

**  
**\- What a happy coincidence **  
  
**you know I haven’t forgotten how you tricked me last time **  
  
**Donnie met immediately in combat position **  
  
**\- make the slightest move and I swear **  
  
**\- Hey, don’t get excited I won’t do anything to you, but I swear, once we get in the maze together I’ll make you eat your teeth with a spoon **  
  
**-... **  
  
**Donnie wasn’t sure he kept his fighting position but let the mantis walk away from him **  
  
**\- it is not true why we had to come across him too **  
  
**\- Donnie I think that’s not our only problem **  
  
**all the turtles return to see that all their enemy Yokai stared at them with a look filled with hatred and violence **  
  
**at once the whole group gathers to leave no one alone in front of someone bad but luckily it seems that their enemy does not seem to want the attacks, finally right away **  
  
** **Bonnnng!  
  
** -? **  
  
**a bell sound makes itself heard all the crowd raises the head towards the sound a small figure bundled of which only sort the wings, it develops on a small platform and ends up joining them **  
  
** _\- dear adventurer seeks Champions you who have come to seek your due_ **  
  
**\- I’ve been waiting here since 2:00 I don’t have time to waste on your stupid speeches! **  
  
**-… **  
  
**The dwarf in no way occupied by the odious reflection of this dog yokai who had just yelled at him allow himself to quietly put his hands back and to direct his gaze towards the troublemaker, before continuing with his loud but nevertheless calm voice **  
  
** _\- I see you are in a hurry I can understand and I admire that you have stayed so long for my treasure but Sage that to deserve this kind of choice you must know how to be patient_ **  
  
**\- I don’t care now **  
  
** _\- it’s a problem because it’s been years and years and I’m close to giving someone who has the soul of an adventurer, for me, a person of that calibre, the merit of receiving such a fabulous treasure, but I should have known this kind of wealth always brings vermin who only think about getting rich **  
**_ **  
**\- but you’re starting to piss me off! **  
  
**The angry dog that I say enraged finally comes out of the crowd to crash there in front of the dwarf grab him sharply at the level of the collar **  
  
** _\- sigh why does he always have to react like that?_ **  
  
**\- what is c- HAAAAAAAA! **  
  
**as soon as the animal barked, the dwarf who grabbed it managed to get out before snapping his fingers and a giant hammer Vienna sent it valdinguer to the other end of the cityT

he Dwarf dust her dress while putting himself back in a worthy position and looking at the crowd in front of him

**  
**a silence of death now denied **  
  
** _\- well, I can understand it a little bit, I don’t like to waste time either, let alone with people who are even less worth it, so as he said he would start right away, the problem is I didn’t think that so many warriors would be here so I think we need to do foreplay **  
**_ **  
**before everyone can become fully aware of what the host tells them, the host starts to snap again and a sort of arena is formed under their feet composed of slabs **  
  
**\- what? **  
  
**\- It is possible!? **  
  
**\- hien? **  
  
**exclamations of surprise were heard and as soon as this made the dwarf begin to kick into the ground came out a sort of pile of moss as an informant device at the other end of the arena **  
  
**April in front of this show can keep from getting cold sweats **  
  
**\- Leo I don’t know what’s going on but I don’t know **  
  
**\- April it’s nothing but stand by us we have to be ready in case **  
  
**\- agreement **  
  
**the foam began to divide and to form heaps of flesh, little by little the expensive heaps to resemble kinds of gelatinous skeletons and full of dirt and spikes all over the "body" small screams are heard we did not know if it was grunts or agony moans **  
  
**"Yuck!" said Mikey. "On would look like a horror movie." **  
  
**he can see that one of them was staring at him directly he starts to have the belly ball just by seeing him **  
  
** _\- now that the preliminaries are ready, here is the outline, **  
  
**_ _\- the real event can only accommodate 20 people at the maximum and since you are more than a hundred I am obliged to do something so we will make it simple the 20 people who arrive on a killed the most of my soldiers will be able to participate, of course you can run if you can of course you will be automatically disqualified **  
  
**_ _\- I would like to say that if you ever die I will not hold back at all **  
**_ **  
**-… **  
  
**Everyone stuck to it by watching their hypnotising opponent while being disgusted by their appearance the situation remains in place for 5 good seconds before the enemies decide to load towards them ready to battle **  
  
**at once a silhouette just as hooded one came out of the crowd to break everything and jumps the head first in the enemy battalion **  
  
**\- HAAAAA! ****

**CLAQUE**

**COUP**

**cranck**

\- it’s over

**  
**for the second time in not even 2 minutes the crowd could only stay and bye in front of this show **  
  
**but this time it wasn’t the dwarf who made them open their eyes wide no it’s a silhouette that everyone knows what seems to be a male Yokai hood that shows a breastplate with on his right shoulder with a shell shoulder and a white mask with redeyes **  
  
**Big Mama’s assistant is how you worlds with more or less name inside **  
  
**he had jumped first he in less than 30 seconds he had reduced the pile of charpie chair just with his long sharp claws to his gloves **  
  
**he didn’t even seem to tire **  
  
**the turtles were able to stop themselves from swallowing a gag, he had once seen in the company of Big Mama, yet luckily he had not had to fight but now that they had seen what they were capable of they were happy not to have been forced **  
  
**The Dwarf still not impressed and approached the "assistant" and the look of all the seams before crashing in front of him **  
  
** _\- impressive, really impressive, it goes without saying that you continue the trials, what is your name? **  
**_ **  
**\- Naraku **  
  
**"Fine, but I would have liked you to leave me some at least for the others." **  
  
**\- ... can I make a statement? **  
  
** _\- Enjoy yourself_ **  
  
**\- thank you **  
  
**Naraku turns in front of a crowd who always looked at him stunned by this hope **  
  
**Yet, the subject did not occur concerned about this is just taking a great inspiration before starting **  
  
**\- I would like to say that what you are hoping to see and the union minimum to have if you want to confront me if you want to try to take the key from me by force and if you try to overtake me ... know that every second I will begin to pray to God that he will have mercy on you because I I would have no mercy on my enemies! Is that understood correctly? **  
  
**\- ... ****

**1 second pass**

**  
...  
  
5 seconds pass  
  
...** **10 seconds pass**

**  
...  
  
30 seconds pass  
  
...** **1 minutes**

**  
...**

\- I DON’T WANT TO DIE HAAAAA!

**  
**And the grinding starts people screaming at the top Push themselves Press themselves Squeeze went anywhere, except here they drop their weapons or their cladding and even dispositions leave only one battle and in less than another minute almost everyone has gone except the turtles their two friends and maybe 6 other people with them… **  
  
** _\- 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 and 14_ **  
  
**The Dwarf had said this by counting each person one by one, always with the same cold but calculating voice **  
  
** _\- Hum it’s less than planned but it deserves to be effective, well then it’s official you all can move on to the next step_ **  
  
**turtles can only be stunned for the fourth time in less than an hour, he looked at each other in the blank of his eyes trying to understand what the other is thinking **  
  
**but hardly the amazement passed all but this laugh this evening promised to be exciting ****

* * *

**And here we go for my second part I hope you enjoyed it  
  
** **for those who would like to know for my project Eve me is a set of fan fiction that I intend to write that focuses on each of the following 5 versions of tmnt  
  
** **\- Tmnt film by Michael Bay  
  
** **-Tmnt 2018 the Destiny of the Ninja Turtles  
  
** **\- tmnt 2012  
  
** **\- tmnt 2003  
  
** **\- tmnt 1987  
  
** **I also put a link containing the illustration of this chapter if not for those who would like to know I believe that everyone or at least the "hardcore fans" know who it is when I speak of "the assistant of Big Mama" it is of course the hooded silhouette that everyone has made theories about it  
  
** **nicydrew/art/les-pauvre-squelettes-tmnt-2018-861599024  
  
** **which was presented as a very important character in the story before Nickelodeon decided to finish the series in such dumb ways  
  
** **of course I also suspect the one behind but I decided to modify it I did not always see peace the assistant of Big Mama so I chose a name  
  
** **I hope you will like it anyway on this I leave you for my third part on the one of 2012 reassure you it is just as gratified  
  
** **bay**


End file.
